Strings of Fate
by Tisara
Summary: Despite our best intentions and our best laid plans, we can so easily lose ourselves in a single moment. Stretched across worlds two people find themselves intertwined, destinies locked together like strings of fate. Imprisoned Loki discovers his only escape in an amnesiac Midgardian girl. Together they push forth to learn what connects them. Post-avengers Loki/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

Hi everyone! This story is dedicated to my roommate who is possibly an even bigger Loki fan than I.

Now some ground rules.

First this is going to be long. It will progress as it sees fit and will not be your usual boy gets girl love story.

There will be torture, mention of rape, sexual content, and a hell of a lot of tragedy. I am writing Loki as in character as I can and in a way I interpret his person based off the comics, movies, and shows.

I will use Norse and Pagan rituals, myths etc. Jormungar, Fenrir and Hel will be in this. I have not decided about Sleipnir. Jor and Sleip will not be his actual children, but instead creatures he summoned like pets that human myth regarded as his children, much like a person to their own pets. This is because I do not feel comfortable with a person, even in animal form, having sex with an animal so I want it to fit as best I can. Fenrir I believe in the comics has a human form so he gets to stay as a blood son.

Next, this is partially inspired by Kingdom Hearts stating that Marvel will be in the next game, supposedly. I am putting my take on how that would fit in and how it could fit in. I always saw KH as a dark story so as such, this is my take on that as well. Please note that aside from heartless and Xehanort and mentions of nobody's, there is no intention to bring in any KH characters. I do not feel it is important to the story nor do I want this in the crossover section as I feel it will give away important story points and parts.

This will be as canon as possible BUT I will be changing certain points to make my plot flow properly AND so that KH can be fluidly apart of the story. I do not need any reviews trying to tell me I am wrong, I am aware, this is how I am telling this story though.

Next, I will explain choices for certain word choices, rituals, etc, and where I got them at the end of chapters so please feel free to read those if you are ever curious about the stuff I put in this story.

My biggest thing is I want to stay close to Norse mythology if I can, so I will be doing lots of research.

Updates will not be super consistent, but I will do my best.

Alright lets get this story on the road!

**Story Start**

I could feel the water move like silk through my fingertips, swirling around them, dancing before they rejoined and continued down their path.

It was a frigid winter night and I had found myself standing in an equally frigid river when I awoke. My teeth chattered and my hair stuck to my face in odd angles from my sweaty sleep.I brought my fingers to clutch painfully at my arms.

This was the 4th time this month I awoke in the river. I shivered violently as my thin cotton pants and shirt clung in desperation to my lithe form. I pulled myself from the river finally after what seemed like hours. The river was violent tonight and the last thing I wanted was to be swept away.

I stood on the bank staring up at my dark windows in contemplation. My dreams were swirls of black and white, figures without faces, and words without meaning. Dreams were an incorrect word I suppose, they were more like nightmares.

I always remembered standing upon a stain glass platform staring at a door I could not open as I felt the void of darkness pressing in so deeply upon my heart I couldn't breath.

I could remember the panic as my voice whispered in my head to use the key to open the door, to open up all my answers. I didn't have a key, and I remember searching everywhere before the inky black sky blanketed the platform up and swallowed me whole in its frozen and suffocating presence.

This is when I usually awoke in the river, cold, wet, and fearful. I didn't even bother to try the door, knowing after the last 3 times it was still locked. I climbed an old willow tree near my bedroom window and snuck in, my wet clothing leaving a dripping trail all over my bedroom as I stripped down to my bareness, shivering violently.

I pulled out some heavy pajamas and tiptoed my way to my small bathroom to warm up. Turning the hot knob on the shower to full and allowed it to pelt my body in an attempt to stop my shivering.

_'Two hearts connected through everything, they will always find each other, it's so romantic isn't it?'_

_'These necklaces will make sure we remain connected forever...'_

_'Sometimes, without reason, we find ourselves tied to something bigger, greater, and beyond us, isn't it amazing to think out there among all the worlds there may be someone destined to find us through it all?'_

_'Will you share one with me?'_

I jolted upright with a start, the water had long since become lukewarm. I shivered slightly as I noticed my ruby red skin. I had fallen asleep in the shower this time.

Better than the river I suppose.

I pulled myself from the bottom of the shower, turning off the shower as I went, and pulled a fluffy purple towel around my form, drying myself off.

Dressing myself I wandered into my living room and sat on the couch, turning on the TV, and just enjoying the glow.

I was beyond sleep now.

~Break~

Loki wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, in fact, he wasn't even aware how long he had been imprisoned in his god forsaken cell. Time had lost all reason and he soon fell into a mostly catatonic like state to save his sanity from the prolonged solitude.

The days did not show in his cell, he could not feel the seasons change, not even the slightest breeze. His mouth sewn shut, his arms locked across the expanse of his stomach, his eyes unable to see past the darkness he was secluded in.

Which is why it was odd he kept feeling a tugging sensation while he laid against the wall comatose. It kept awakening him from his self induced trance.

If he could swear to the heavens he would without hesitation to the being that kept calling upon his.

It resonated with him some nights, and tonight, was no exception.

He felt the pull so strong he tried to gasp for breaths he could not gather. Blood seeped through the iron tight stitches pulling his mouth closed. Gasps pressed through his nose and he felt the burn as his spit redirected through his nasal cavity in panic.

Whoever the being was, it called him with such fervor his bones ached, in that moment Loki Laufeyson truly wished for death.

As soon as it came it subsided, he fell forward to feel the cold stone against his now bruised cheek. He panted as he tasted copper in his mouth as he swallowed thickly.

If the gods truly wished to condemn him, they had indeed gotten their wish. Somewhere in the stirrings of his mind he knew it was the fine line between sanity and insanity he walked that had caused his hysteria, but he had grown so used to knowing everything that he forgot what it was like to fear the unknown.

Much like a child again he curled in on himself to block out the reality he didn't want to face.

A reality he couldn't face yet.

~Break~

I awoke to the sun stinging at my eyes and curled into a tiny and awkward position on the floor.

At some point in the night I had ended up on the floor I suppose.

So much for returning to regularity.

Then again, I don't think I will ever really know what is regular for me.

Stretching myself out I attempted to yawn but let out a pitiful cry as I felt a strong pain at my lips.

"What?" I gasped as it quickly faded to nothing. I pressed at my lips and moved it in awkward angles in alarm, but the strange stinging pain never returned.

Moving myself to the kitchen I poured myself some water and drank it in, allowing it to cool my sandpaper throat. I deposited my glass in the sink and fell against my table, slumped over.

Clutching my hair I willed myself to pull myself together. I had work today, down at the diner and I didn't have time to breakdown from lack of sleep, or otherwise.

Pulling myself from the kitchen table I gathered myself together and prepared for work.

~Break~

For the faintest of moments Loki felt a presence stir within his mind before it snapped shut leaving him with a pounding headache. Whoever was resonating with his soul had no idea it was happening, and it did nothing but cause his great pain.

Head bowed he heard the echoing of footsteps falling from the stairs leading to his coffin.

No doubt it was his fool of a 'brother' attempting to reach him.

He had no clue, no idea, the hells he experience, used by everyone in his life, he had long since closed his heart off and wished nothing but the same pain upon others.

He would rule them, he would rule those pathetic little mortals Odin and Thor had held so dear.

He would take from them all they loved, and maybe, just maybe, they could comprehend the pain he felt.

But he had failed didn't he? When he was given such promise of power he had foolishly accepted without realizing he, the god of lies, was being played when he had released the Chitauri onto earth.

He was used again, his body taken and used up for someone elses purpose, his rage fueled on stronger and he let the darkness that ebbed at his heart in. he had become, in that moment, a prisoner in his own body, the use of the staff that allowed him to control others hearts, had also allowed him to control his.

It was too pathetic for words, it really was.

This cell was his resolve, and he promised he would change what he had become, every single person who hurt him, he would pull them apart until they begged for the same circumstances he found himself in.

Odin was by no means merciful, this may only be the beginning of his punishment, but he would endure, and remember every moment in perfect detail.

"Brother, I have not come for our usual pleasantries, Odin has felt a stir of magic from here, and he is furious...please, this once, tell me truthfully what you know so I can help you, if not, you know your reputation, and it will precede you."

If Loki could snort, he would.

~Break~

Popping another Advil I groaned, wishing for the headache to eb even the littlest of bits. God, just as everything had started to regain normalcy it had to come crashing down so hard I found myself spinning.

Ever since that attack on New York too...

Ugh! Who was I kidding, it was a coincidence, and really narcissistic of me to assume I had any connection to such an important event.

But it was hard not to think, even for a second, that maybe that event held the answers I seeked.

~Break~

Odin had pulled him from his cell in a rage, pulled him forth in front of his council, eyes burning from the light he had yet to adjust to, and pushed into his mind to find some proof of foul play.

When all he found was Loki's pure and unadulterated rage he grew angry and threw him back into his cell without care.

Thor kept swearing their father loved them both, all Loki could feel was such resentment he could taste it on his silver tongue.

He had no answers to give for the strange presence that had been curling around him like a kitten since a month after his incarceration.

He had no answers to give, but he would not admit that, he would not admit such a weakness, he would not give such a power to anyone.

No, he would remain silent, as if it were on purpose he was causing such trouble.

Let them run around like the ants they were, seeking answers to the questions he also asked.

~Break~

A week had come and gone, halfway through January and it was still such a strong chill. I was sitting awake again, wet from my warm shower, and the winter chill still clinging to my bones.

I felt at a loss, I had no one to go too...I was 20 years old and I only knew the past 2 years of my life...I didn't even know where to begin...

One day, I awoke in a field of flowers belonging to a nice family who raised horses. They fed me and allowed me to clean my weary body and even tried to help me figure myself out.

After 2 days I realized I probably never would know, and instead opted try and live my life in hopes it would come back to me.

Taking what money and belongings that were on my person I purchased a small home and got myself a job.

2 years later I had no answers and many more problems.

I was afraid to go back to sleep, but I felt a pull so strong I soon faded to blackness.

~Break~

Within the past week Loki had concluded for whatever reason someone had produced a connection with him, a connection he could use to escape.

Yes, but then what, his magic would still be bound by the same spell that bound Thor from his hammer.

His mouth would still be sewn shut, what would he do...

But if the person who had called out to him was also a mage, or even just a creature with a connections he could use it to erase the bonds that held him captive.

It was a gamble, he was at a disadvantage, no magic, no silver tongue, just his pitiful state and a way out.

Well, Loki never did make it this far without taking a few risks, and he was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

He concentrated hard on the presence that had been in his mind moments ago, pulling it back to connect with him.

He felt a pitiful resistance and almost laughed, within moments he allowed it full access and slumped over, sucumbing to the presence as well.

~Break~

The world was dark, just as I remembered, but this time, there was no platform, not even a clear floor.

I looked around trying to distinguish where I was only to feel stuck in the inky black surroundings.

"I would be careful if I were you," a silky voice chided, "My mind is not a place to get lost in."

I whipped around so fast my neck screamed in protest. I saw a beautiful face surrounded with long dirty black hair and dirty black and green clothing.

His face was weary and I could see he had not been living easy.

"Please stop taking note of my appearance, I am aware of my circumstances and how they have wrought on my body, so please, spare me such pitiful thoughts." he chastised.

"I...did I say that out loud?" I squeaked, suddenly fearful.

"Just my luck." He laughed out as he spun to stare in the expanse of emptiness.

"What?"

"It is a midgardian who has called to me, a pitiful excuse for a being who is my only source of salvation, the irony is not lost on me oh gods," he let out a wicked laugh this time, his crazed eyes boring into my very being, "Listen here you mewling quim, you are within my minds, nothing you hold is secret, so stop trying to hide your disgusting thoughts." he was spitting in fury now.

"I..." I took as shaky breath, "I didn't mean to come here, I don't even know how..." I was shaking now, suddenly wishing for my usual nightmares.

"Of course not, you only haunt me night after night, pulling me forth as you see fit, and you have no clue what you are doing, tell me human, do you know why you are here?" his eyes held a glint and a sudden thought spewed forth from my mouth.

"Answers, I am here for answers." he belted out such a resounding laugh my insides tingled and my heart clenched so tight I wanted to vomit.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! I am back, I have been busy with work and forgot to post chapter 2, sorry. Please do follow the story, leave a review, or favorite me. While I do write for me, I post for you. So show me you want me to continue. I am learning to write everyday, but I feel like I have come to a point I feel comfortable sharing my improvements.

Again, I am going to try to follow Norse mythology where applicable but this story is very much a fabrication of my mind. This is between Avengers and Thor 2. I will be finishing this story where Thor 2 starts and planning a sequel that follows Thor 2. Depending on how that goes, I may have a wrap up story.

The romance is not for sure, it will be dark, and while they are inexplicably drawn to each other, it will not be met with fondness and love but rather sweaty skin, drunken kisses, mental abuse, and blood. There will be sex, but the fluff most likely will not occur. This story has Loki in a very vulnerable and messed up place, this will explore his growth as a person, his mental instabilities as a person, and forcing him to come to terms with his actions and the consequences for them.

While I am a sucker for Loki getting the girl, this OC is hardly going to be perfect, this story will show her journey finding out who she is and who Loki is to her, this will show how Loki will effect and change who she is and I want to slowly show a darkness that she catches from Loki himself.

The next story will most likely follow a more beat down Loki and a much darker and angrier OC, depending on how Thor 2 goes. Please note I have not mentioned much about her yet as I want her accessible to all my readers. A name is not mentioned either as she does not know who she is yet and I feel like you the readers should learn as she does. If you guys like it I will probably add a third story, that ends happily. We will see.

Please enjoy this ride and I hope I can reach you all enough so you can feel just how she feels.

**Chapter 2**

"Perhaps we could come to an agreement, I for one am also curious for answers." his silver tongue was quick and warm like summer honey.

"I..." my words were caught in my throat, and for a moment I thought it funny that anything could get caught in my throat when we were within our minds.

"Oh? The girl has lost her tongue now? Before you were a pitter patter of obnoxious thoughts, and now you are incapable of uttering a full sentence." His smile said joke, his tone was mocking.

"I don't want to be here, I don't even know you, it's too dark here, if this is your mind then I don't want to learn anything with you." I was panicking now, I wanted to claw apart my skin from the pressure in his mind.

"Too bad neither of us have a choice in the matter." He was frowning now, he circled me as if appraising a dog before coming to a stop in front of me.

My head was bowed low, my chin tucked tightly against my chest. He drew a long white finger underneath my chin lifting it so he could see my eyes.

I shuddered as we locked gazes, his was intense, too intense, for the finest of moments I could feel the weight of his emotions press against my skull before receding. He replaced everything with a harmless smile.

For some reason this scared me more.

"Come now, we are clearly both upset by this...set of circumstances we have found ourselves in, at the very least, we could make do, you help me get out of here and I will help you find your answers." his smile was fake, but the laugh lines on his face folded around his mouth in such a way he looked almost boyish.

Such a handsome man for such an ugly soul.

"If I release you what will happen to me..." I whispered trying to avert my gaze from his deep green eyes. I didn't want to question why he was imprisoned, I didn't even know who he was, all I knew is that something was so very wrong.

But I wanted to let him out, something deep in me wanted to bring him nearer.

"So you feel it too." He was serious now, his finger curled under my chin till his long and jagged nail bit into my skin and I let out a pained gasp.

The rest of his fingers curled around my face pulling me painfully close to his person. Laugh lines long gone, his bruising grasp left me gasping.

"For whatever reason we are connected, nothing we do will stop this, so stop your childish shivering and accept what has happened, get me out and this will be easy, allow the connection to be and it won't be painful, but I promise you, leave me here, I will make sure it is very very painful." bits of his spit hit my face from his contained rage.

His eyes were wild, he suddenly looked like a frightened animal and I found myself thinking in the briefest moments that I pitied him.

"Who are you?" tears stung at my eyes as my tiny hands wrapped around his attempting to pry myself away.

"I am Loki, and you, mere mortal as you are, are my only salvation from this hell." he threw my face away so violently my neck screamed in whiplash, my head smashed against the inky blackness of his mind so hard I saw little star-bursts of light.

I felt the tendrils of his mind curl around me, choking, I couldn't think, and so I panicked.

I looked up with blurry eyes to see him kneeling near me, his hand weaving into my hair as he pulled me up.

I wanted to cry out but I suddenly felt my voice was gone.

"Get me out of here and you have my word I will find your answers, whatever they may be." I could do nothing but nod was he let my head fall without care.

The last thing I saw was his wicked grin as he let loose a chilling cackle.

~Break~

I awoke to find myself curled in an uncomfortable position on the floor in front of my couch. My head was pounding, my throat was aching, and I couldn't see straight.

Was that all just a nightmare?

I groaned and lifted myself onto the couch. I looked around to see if I was truly alone, or if my dream had brought forth real nightmares.

I saw nothing, the sun was lightly streaming in through my window and everything was in it's rightful place.

Glancing at my clock I realized I had work in 20 minutes. Swallowing the sick I felt in my stomach I forced myself to get ready for the long day ahead of me.

~Break~

I was 2 hours into my shift and barely feeling any better. It was thankfully a slow Sunday morning, but after church we always got a rush. My stomach curdled at the thought.

'Only one more hours to go before my hell begins.' I sardonically thought to myself.

I tapped my pen against the pad of paper I held in my left hand. Was my dream real? It certainly felt real...if it was, what did I end up agreeing too? I didn't want to go there, that man he...

There was something about him, I felt empty when he was gone, but when he was near...

I felt pain, nothing but pain.

I shuddered at the thought, his name didn't even ring a bell to me...maybe I knew someone by that name before I ended up here.

Dreams were only supposed to show us people and things we already knew...right?

My thoughts were cut short when a customer came through the diner doors.

'Back to work.' I grimaced as I went to take his order.

~Break~

I was halfway through the lunch rush when I felt my headache peak, I grasped the counter to steady myself as I felt a wave of dizziness. My head pounded violently, I wanted to tear apart my eyelids as each time it pounded I felt my eyes pulse in pain. I let out a hiss, hands clenched tightly in my hair, my eyes shut, my body on fire.

I attempted to steady myself against the counter again but realized as I hit the tiled floor I had missed my mark.

~Break~

I felt weightless as I started to regain consciousness. The first thing I noticed was a familiar weight and pitch black scenery.

"Took you long enough." his sharp voice shook me and I realized I was laying on back back in front of him.

"What is going on?" I croaked, coming to a sitting position.

"I have been calling you for the past 10 minutes, it's time for you to fulfill your end of the bargain, and release me from my binds." his footsteps echoed against the nothingness as he hauled me to my feet.

"I...what?"

"Does not matter, I require nothing from you other than your presence." His fingers touched my temples as his thumbs rested against my forehead lightly as he pressed himself close to me.

I jerked back feeling a searing head from his fingertips. My body was on fire, every nerve on end from the restless assault of pain my body had been experiencing the last few days.

"Do not fight me!" He roared, his eyes locking with mine as he started to glow brightly. He pressed deeper and I could feel everything burning.

I could feel his fingers digging into my skull as he pressed closer and closer.

By the time I realized he was disappearing within my body, I was on my knees crying as he forced his way into my being.

"This is merely a temporary melding, relax or it will be more painful for you."

I didn't follow his advice and a scream tore from my throat deafening me.

~Break~

I felt a soft wind against my cheek as my eyes fluttered. For a moment I thought I was still trapped in my nightmare until I realized there was a blazing light above me.

My eyes opened to see the sun and a cloudless sky.

My body shivered and I realized I was only in my work clothes out in the frigid January air.

I sat up and noticed I was surrounded by wreckage. My eyes came to rest upon a bloodied stump of flesh. I tilted my head as my mind tried to put it together, it looked so familiar yet so foreign...

I moved forward and stared at the oozing red mess, it reminded me of burger meat.

I turned and my mind started piecing things together as my eyes came to rest upon a bloodied and torn face of my now ex-employer.

_'Ingrid...'_ I choked on myself as I scrambled again, my hand falling into the mess of flesh I soon realized was the torn up thigh of one of the patrons. I screamed and stood, tripping over pieces of the diner and catching myself on barbed spikes of burned metal.

I heard sirens drawing nearer and panicked.

_'Leave, now.'_ His voice echoed in my head. I didn't listen as the smell of burnt flesh invaded my nasal cavity causing me to fall to my knees outside the wreckage and vomit up the contents of my stomach.

I continued dry heaving, tears streaking down my raw red cheeks.

The sirens drew closer and closer as I choked on my heavy sobs. I heard the emergency vehicles come to a stop. My mind was racing, I kept seeing Ingrid's face every time I blinked, the smell was too much. I felt pressure on my shoulder and jumped with a sharp cry.

I soon realized it was the hand of a paramedic, he turned me around shining a light in my eyes as I heaved with every breath.

No matter what I did the stench of burning flesh wouldn't leave my nose.

**End of Chapter 2**

Here is chapter 2 and I hope you liked it :)

R&R!


End file.
